Something About Us
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Set right after the events of kickass 2. Mindy is about to leave and Dave would just let her leave? Dave tries to convince Mindy to stay in New York. Dave knows he wants Mindy. Mindy knows she wants Dave. But they both don't know who the other wants. Rated M for language and future violence.
1. Stay Here

Something About Us

Chapter 1-Stay Here

**Authors note-This story takes place right after the events of kickass 2. There are some SPOILERS ahead so if you haven't seen the movie I strongly suggest you go see it. I loved the movie, the hero's, the villains, the action and the comedy. I have this story pretty much planed out, I am planning on a romance between Dave and Mindy with action. When I saw the second movie I kept thinking about Dave and Mindy being together. I like how they get each other and I can't really see Mindy being with anyone else. But enough of me rambling.**

Mindy is about to leave the city behind, leave Marcus behind, but most importantly leave Dave behind. She was on her purple Ducati in front of Dave's house about to leave the city.

"You can't leave, the city needs you." Dave said in a serious tone.

"I can't go back Dave, and anyways the city has you now." She was trying to sweet talk him.

"Well then." Dave thought up of anything he could, he couldn't lose her.

"I won't let you leave." His body now completely stern, and his eyes looking straight forward into Mindy's.

"What?!"

"That's right, I am not going to let you leave." She laughed.

"Like you could stop me." Dave thought about it and she was right, she would kick his ass like it was nothing. He rubbed his head in frustration, the last thing he wanted was for her to leave. He thought up any option he could, any way to just keep Mindy here.

"You could stay here, with me." The words came out so fast. She was taken back.

"What?"

"Yea, no one will know or find out." Mindy sighed.

"Dave."

"Aww come on, do this for me." She desired to be with him more than anything else but if she were to get caught, it would be over for her. She looked up at his eyes, his desperate eyes begging her to stay.

"Alright fine."

"Yes!" He was ecstatic that she agreed. Mindy just smirked at him. He rushed up to her and hugged her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Mindy smiled and wrapped her arms around Dave. Both of them held each other never wanting to let go. Being in each other's embrace was the only place they wanted to be. Holding each other started to get awkward and he let's go of her. They both stared at the ground not knowing what to say. Dave broke the silence.

"Alright well, we have to get rid of this bike." Mindy held the handles of her Ducati tighter.

"You are not getting rid of my Ducati, it cost me twenty thousand dollars." She was determined to keep her favorite motorcycle.

"Fine we will put in the garage, come on." Mindy gets of her bike and Dave helped her pushing it into his garage. They both took the purple bike into the garage and closed the door.

"Let me take your bags inside Mindy." He grabbed the two bags of clothes and walks into the back door of his house. Mindy followed right behind him.

"Alright here it is, home sweet home." He set the bags down on a counter and plopped down on to his couch. Mindy walked around curious, looking at everything on the walls and tables. She noticed a picture of Dave and his father hanging on the wall.

"When was this photo taken Dave?" He looked over at the photo she was pointing to.

"That was when me and my day went on a fishing trip together, a long time ago." He stood up and gently took the picture of the wall. Mindy knew why.

"Sorry Dave." Her voice being soft and her green eyes, gloomy.

"No it's okay." He crumbled up the picture and placed it in his back pocket. He plopped back down on the couch and turned on the TV. Mindy walked over to him and plopped down right next to him.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"Nothing, just channel surfing." He replied.

"Why do you watch this crap, everything on TV is so boring." Dave laughed at her remark. She looks up at him with a threatening look and he immediately stops.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could just watch TV together." Mindy sighed.

"TV is so boring." He looked down at Mindy and snickered. They both sat there together watching whatever was on the channel. Neither of them cared what was on TV, they just wanted to be close to each other. Mindy was getting tired and nestled up to Dave, she rests her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He looked down at her, the peaceful look on her face. He couldn't stand how beautiful she was and just wanted to kiss her so badly. But he knew that would be wrong. _I am so glad you stayed. _She was fast asleep and Dave enjoyed having her nestled up on his body. He softly moved some of her golden hair, out of her face. He couldn't stop smiling, he had the girl of his dreams right next to him. _She looks so beautiful. _He couldn't help it and kissed the top of her head, she squirmed a little under his touch.

It was getting late and Dave knew the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mindy. She would toss and turn but he was being gentle. He picked her up bridle style and took her up stairs. Her long golden hair dangled and her legs hung over his arm. There was a guest room in the house and he took her into the guest room. He opened the door and softly laid her down onto the soft bed.

He laid Mindy's head down on to the pillows and pulled the blanket up over her body. He sat there for a moment and watched as she peacefully slept. He stood back up and walked over to the light switch. He flicks the switch and the light turns off.

"Goodnight Mindy." Dave whispered and closed the door behind him. He stood at the door for a moment before heading to his room. He opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. He slowly lies down. _Why does it have to be so warm tonight? _He stood back up and pulls his t-shirt up over his head. _That's better. _He lies back down on to his bed and in no time, falls asleep.

Back with Mindy-

She was sleeping in the guest room and was having a wonderful dream.

Mindy's dream-

She was in her Hit girl costume holding hands with Dave dressed up in his Kick ass costume. They are both standing on top of a tall building with the sun rising in the background and they both smile at each other. Mindy began to close the gap between their faces. They both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. The feeling of Dave's lips on hers, were like nothing she felt before. They both let go and kept holding each other hands. She smirked and he smiled right back. But then something strange happens.

Mindy blinks and Dave has a large wound in his stomach. She gasped and ran to his aid. He falls down but she catches him. Mindy tries to scream his name, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She looked up to see a large explosion go of in the middle of New York. The blast comes towards her and Dave. The blast wave hits both her and Dave in an instant.

Mindy's eyes shoot open, she was hyperventilating and holding the blanket tightly to her body.

"Mindy it was just a nightmare." She tells herself. She began to calm down and let go of the blanket. Looking around the room she noticed her surroundings. _Where the hell am I? _She observed the room and noticed she has never set foot in the room before. She looked down at the blanket covering her body. _I don't ever remember falling asleep here? _She gets up of the bed and walked up to the door. She opened the door and tip toes her way down the hallway, her feet on the wooden floor. Mindy slowly opened a door so there is just a crack, she looked in to the room to see Dave sleeping. She smirked and closed the door.

She walked further down the hallway and opened another door. Walking in to the room she sees photos of Dave and his father together, covering the walls. _This must be Mr. Lizewski's room. _She sees a photo album under a shelf and picks the book up. She sat down on the bed and opened the photo album.

The photo album was full of photos of Dave's father and Dave as a little baby. She laughed at the pictures. Turning though the pages of the book, she saw photos of Dave as he grew up. _Dave is such a nerd. _The photos were of him with large glasses at the age of ten. She puts the photo album back down and walked back to Dave's room.

Quietly opening the door, she tip toes into his room. She watched as he peacefully slept.

"Hey Dave." She whispered. He doesn't say anything and rolled over on his bed.

"Dave." She whispered again. He slowly opened his eyes and can barely see. Looking over, he sees a person standing near his bed.

"Mindy is that you?" He said exhausted.

"I couldn't fall asleep, can I sleep with you." She delicately replied.

"Mindy?" Before he could finish his sentence she interrupts him.

"Please." She said begging not to be alone. Now he couldn't say no.

"Alright fine." She grins and jumps under the covers with him. Mindy gets close to Dave and can feel his skin. _He doesn't have his shirt on, I can feel his muscles._ She bites her lip. He is too tired to notice her poking at his chest. Dave is so tired, he forgets she is even there. He turned over and grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her close to his chest.

Mindy is surprised and jumps a little. She loves having Dave's arm wrapped around her. She gets comfortable and they both fall asleep together.


	2. A day together

Chapter 2- A day together

Author's note- Does anyone know Dr. Gravity's real name, it would help a lot. I can't remember it for some reason. I was thinking of just calling him Donald, I don't know. Alright, the second chapter.

The sun light shined through Dave's window, into his eyes. He slowly woke up and felt better than ever before. He looked down to see an unfamiliar site. Dave opened his eyes and saw Mindy lying right next to him, her long golden hair and his arm snug around her stomach. For a second he held her tighter, not wanting to let go. But then he remembered, he couldn't, he had to resist that urge. He wanted to act on his emotions so badly, but knew he might regret it.

Dave sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses of his nightstand and stood up. _Agh what time is it?_He grabbed a t-shirt of the floor and looked back down at Mindy still sleeping, peacefully on his bed. _I should let her sleep. _With that Dave opened his door and walked down stairs. He walked over to his couch, plopped down and turned on the TV. The channel on was the news and the news reporter started talking about the major stories.

"Breaking news today, there is a banquet being held downtown, for the chief cleaning up the streets. Right behind these doors the banquet will be held at six o clock." Dave groaned in disgust. _Look at this asshole, holding a banquet for jailing super heroes._The sound of it made him sick and he turned off the TV. _Mindy still isn't up._He thought up a great idea, he stood up and walked into his kitchen.

Up with Mindy on Dave's bed-

She slowly opened her eyes, she slept in. She felt so refreshed and stretched her arms. She looked over to her left to see Dave.

"Dave?" He was already gone and she sighed. _Where the hell did he go?_She shot her head up and looked around the room. As she got up out of Dave's bed, a wonderful smell wafted through the air. _What is that sweet smell?_

Back with Dave-

He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Mindy. He had no clue what food she liked, so he cooked up numerous different things. _My cooking sucks, Mindy's not going to like this shit._Just as Dave was thinking about her, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, his heart skipped a beat. Standing there was Mindy, she was wearing a skin tight t-shirt and a short blue skirt, with a different kind of mascara that made her eyes alluring and lip gloss that made her lips even more gorgeous. Dave just stared at Mindy, not knowing what to say. She smirked at him.

Dave was awestruck, he found himself looking up and down her body. _Ah what the hell are you doing! She is fifteen years old._He screamed at himself and turned back around.

"Are you okay Dave?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine, just fine." Dave tried to bury all thoughts he had of Mindy's body.

"Ok." Mindy said curious. She looked down at the kitchen table, it was filled with all various kinds of food. _Did Dave make all of this for me? That's so sweet._On the table was a large stack of pancakes with syrup, a bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice, a jug of milk and some coffee.

"Dave, you didn't make all of this for me, right?" She asked. Dave turned back around, so he was facing her.

"Yea I didn't know what you liked, so I made a bunch of stuff. It probably isn't that good, I suck at cooking." He replied.

"Thanks Dave." She said sincerely.

"Of course." He replied. Mindy sat down, grabbed her fork and started to dig into the pancakes. The food really didn't taste all that good, but it was the thought that counts. Dave sat down on the other side of the table with a cup of orange juice.

"Dave this tastes really good." She said lying through her teeth.

"Really, thanks." Mindy chowed down, she was starving. Dave had a bowl of cereal his dad use to buy him.

"Dave, I was thinking about us going to the bowling alley today." He spit out some of his cereal after hearing what she said.

"What!? What if the cops see you?" He loudly replied.

"I don't want to sit in your house all day and do nothing. And anyways the cops won't see us." Mindy was bored, she wanted to enjoy herself with Dave.

"I don't know Mindy."

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy. Let's go have a good time together." She said. That sounded great to Dave, both of them having fun together. But what if she were to get caught, he would always hate himself.

"Alright, but we have to be extra careful."

"Ok, ok." Mindy said gleefully. They both got up from the table and grabbed their jacket's. They left Dave's house and headed towards the bowling alley.

Meanwhile at Marcus's house, Mindy's legal guardian-

_Where did she go!_ Marcus was thoroughly looking through Mindy's room, trying to find clues where she went off to. He stopped and rubbed his forehead. _Think, where would she go?_He thought of anything, and then it hit him. _Wait that Dave Lizewski kid, how could I forget._He immediately ran down the stairs and out the door. He jumped into his SUV, turned on his sirens and rushed towards the police station to find Dave's address.

The bowling alley-

Mindy and Dave just arrived at the bowling alley, it was almost empty. It was a small bowling alley with a small restaurant attached. They both walked up to the counter and asked the man for bowling shoes. The man behind the counter gave Dave size ten shoes and Mindy size six shoes. They both put on their bowling shoes, ready to go. Mindy was excited, she had not been back to the bowling alley in two years.

"Just the two of you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yea, just the two of us." Dave replied.

"Ok, lane six." The man pointed to the empty lane.

"Alright thanks." Dave walked up to the racks of bowling balls. Mindy found her favorite dark purple bowling ball and picked it up. He was left to find a ball and picked a random one up. They both walked over to lane six and started.

"Mindy do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied. She walked up to the line, her eyes narrowed. She pulled her ball back and threw it down the lane. The ball rolls down the lane and hits every single pin over. Dave's jaw drops in shock and she simply walks back and sits down.

"Your turn." She said casually.

"Holy shit that was amazing, I didn't know you were that good at bowling." Dave said surprised.

"Thanks Dave, me and my daddy use to come here when he would give me some time off training." She replied. _Is there anything she can't do?_

"Dave, it's your turn." She said again.

"Oh right." Dave stood up, he was now nervous. _When was the last time I went bowling?_He walked up to the line with his ball in hand. _Please do good._He pulled his ball back and threw it down the lane. The ball was headed straight towards the middle when, it curved into the gutter at the last second. He stood there, still, feeling like an idiot. Mindy started to laugh.

"Ha ha, Dave you did not hit a single pin." She said trying to control her laughter. Dave scratched his head, embarrassed. He laughed and sat back down. Mindy stood back up and rolled her ball again. She would get strike, after strike, after strike. Dave would try to keep up. He would get spares, but nothing close to Mindy's score.

"Alright Dave your up, this is your last shot." He stood up drained and grabbed his ball, he walked up to the line. Mindy was not laughing any more she could tell he was trying his best.

"Dave here." She stood up and walked over to him.

"Let me show you how I always get a strike." She showed him her technique.

"Alright do you see how I do it?"

"Yea, I think I got it." Mindy stood back and watched. Dave rolled the bowling ball down the lane. The bowling ball was right in the middle and knocked down every pin.

"Finally, you got a strike." Mindy said to him.

"Thanks Mindy." He turned back and walked up to her.

"Yea, yea don't forget what I showed you." She replied.

"Let me tally up the score." She looked up at the screen.

"I got a perfect score of course. And you got one hundred and ten." She told Dave.

"Whatever, I let you win." He said with a smile. She smirked right back at him. Dave looked over at people having hot fudge sundaes, around at the restaurant. _I bet Mindy would love a hot fudge sundae._

"Mindy, do you want to get hot fudge sundae?" Her eyes lit up.

"Hell yea." She said thrilled. They both walked over to the counter. Dave bought two hot fudge sundaes and they both sat down in a booth together. They both started eating their sundaes.

"Thanks for this Dave, I haven't been back in here, in forever." She said honestly.

"I'm just glad you are still here with me." Mindy smiled and so did Dave. She was being sloppy with the hot fudge and some of it was on top of her upper lip. Dave noticed the fudge.

"Mindy you have some hot fudge right here." He pointed to the fudge, above her lip.

"What?" She rubbed her lip with the back of her hand and the fudge spread.

"Here let me help you." He took his index finger and took the fudge of her lip. Dave's index finger was rubbing against Mindy's upper lip, he could feel her warm breath. She started breathing heavily and Dave realized what he was doing. She did not say anything and stared into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes, they were both speechless. He then snapped out of it and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry about that Mindy." Mindy on the other hand, did not feel the same way. _What I would give for him to do that again._ It did not take long for both of them to finish their sundaes.

They both left the bowling alley and headed back to Dave's house. The bowling alley was not too far away from the house, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any trouble along the way.

As they were walking, they went past a dark alley. Dave caught a glimpse in the alley of a mugger holding a knife to a young teenager, pinned up against a brick wall.

"Mindy."

"What?" Dave pointed down the dark alley at the mugger. Neither of them had to say anything, they both knew what to do. They both nodded to each other and walked towards the mugger.

"Let the kid go." Dave said in his serious tone. The mugger looked over at Mindy and Dave walking closer to him.

"Just mind your own business." The mugger had the knife dangerously close to the teenager's throat.

"This is my business!" Dave charged the mugger, the mugger turned to him and lunged the knife towards his chest. Dave dodged the attack and grabbed the mugger's arm and broke it. The mugger drops the knife and Dave kicks the knife far away. The mugger falls down onto the pavement holding his arm in pain.

"Shit, I think you broke my arm!" The mugger screamed out in agony. The teenager was still pressed up against the wall in disbelief.

"What are you doing, run!" Dave told the teenager. The teenager looked at him and then ran off. Dave turned back to Mindy with a smile on his face. He felt proud he took down the mugger in front of her.

"That was awesome Dave." Mindy said. He was about to say something, when the mugger pulled out another knife from behind him.

"Dave watch out!" Mindy jumped up in the air and kicked the mugger in the face. The mugger falls back down onto the pavement, knocked unconscious.

"Holy shit, thanks Mindy." He said, glad that she was there to save him.

"That felt good, I miss this." Mindy said grinning, she missed beating the shit out of people that deserved it.

"Come on, we should head back to my house before the cops get here." Mindy nodded and they both ran to Dave's house.

At Dave's house-

They arrived back at his house. They both walked up to Dave's front door, but something wasn't right. Dave looked down at his door and it was kicked in. He looked down the street looking for a police car or swat truck, but there was nothing. _It must be a thief, snuck in when nobody is home._

"Mindy stay close to me." Mindy also noticed the door was knocked in and nodded. He slowly opened the door and they both entered the house cautiously together, ready for anything.


	3. A unexpected visit

Chapter -3 A unexpected visit

Dave and Mindy entered the house, the first thing he noticed was not a single object in the house was touched, nothing was stolen or broken. He was confused, he thought a thief broke in. _What_ _nothing was stolen?_They both walked further into the house, staying close to each other. Something crashes down on to the floor, upstairs it sounds like someone was searching through Dave's house.

"Mindy." Dave whispered. He pointed upstairs and she nodded. Both of them slowly walked towards the stairs, next thing they knew, they were frozen, looking at the last person that would expect to see.

Marcus walked out of Dave's room, he looked down the stairs to see Mindy and Dave standing there, at the front door. Marcus brought his hand to his chest, relieved. Both Mindy and Dave just stood there not knowing what to do, they were both stunned to see Marcus.

"Thank goodness I found you." Marcus states relieved. He walked down the stairs and grabbed Mindy's arm.

"Come on Mindy, let's go back to the house." Marcus stated. She slowly pulled her arm away from him.

"I'm not leaving with you Marcus… I am staying here, with Dave." Mindy said in a severe tone. Marcus looked confused.

"Mindy, you are not going to live with some boy, now come on." Marcus tried to grab her arm again. Before he could Dave stood between them.

"She said, she doesn't want to leave." Dave stated. He stood tall and gave Marcus a firm look.

"We are not having this conversation, you are coming home." Marcus said frustrated.

"You heard what she said." Dave replied. He was not going to back down, he did not care what Marcus would say. Marcus tried to grasp the whole situation, he clutched his fist.

"Mindy, do you remember what your father said." Marcus tried to convince her to come back home but to no avail. She stayed silent and remained behind Dave. Marcus tried his best to figure out what he should do. _I cannot believe this._

"You, I want to talk to you outside." Marcus pointed his finger directly at Dave's chest. He walked out the front door and Dave followed right after him. Mindy wanted to hear what Marcus had to say and followed right behind Dave. They both walk outside and Marcus noticed Mindy following them.

"Just the two of us, Mindy." Marcus stated. Mindy stopped at Dave's front door and sighed, she walked back into the house. Marcus and Dave stood in front of the house, facing each other. Marcus crossed his arms and stared down at Dave.

"So you expect me to just let Mindy stay here with you?" Marcus told Dave. Dave did not respond and stared down at the ground.

"I don't what you are planning- Dave interrupted Marcus, he could not take it anymore.

"I care about her. She is the only person I have left." Dave replied, the words coming out honestly. Marcus is taken back.

"You care about her, she is fifteen years old. Does she know about this?" Marcus asked. He could not believe him.

"No, I haven't told her anything." Marcus paused, thinking to himself.

"Look I get it ok, you have known Mindy for a while. But put yourself in my shoes, I can't have her running of and getting hurt." Marcus said.

"She won't get hurt, she can handle herself." Dave replied. He stared into Marcus eyes never blinking with determination.

"Dave you know, I can't have her staying here."

"What about the cops, they know Mindy is Hit girl." Marcus stopped and thought to himself.

"I don't know, maybe I can convince them she is not Hit girl." Marcus said unconfident of himself.

"Yea, but nothing is for sure." Dave replied. Marcus was more frustrated. Dave also thought about the cops, they were still searching for Mindy. He had to deal with the cops sooner or later, he was not going to let them find her. Both of them thought about a way to deal with the cops. They both stood there silent, and then it hit Dave. _Wait that banquet for the police chief downtown, I got it._Dave remembered the news report about the police chief's banquet, he watched earlier.

"I know what to do, I know how to get the cops to stop chasseing after Mindy. Promise me you will let her stay here." Dave said.

"What are you planning?" Marcus asked.

"Promise me." Dave stated again.

"Alright fine, we will talk about this tomorrow. But I swear, if you do anything with her, you will never see her again." Marcus told Dave in a strict tone. Marcus walked away and got back into his SUV. Dave watched as he drove off. Once Marcus left, he ran back into his house.

Mindy waited for Dave to come back. She stood at the front door tapping the ground with her foot. Dave opened the front door to find Mindy waiting impatiently.

"What happened? What did you guys talk about?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he said you can stay here." Dave replied.

"Dave I am not going back, to live with Marcus." She stated.

"I know, I know." Dave ran upstairs. He did not have time to explain.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Dave did not respond and she ran upstairs after him. She found him in his room, putting his Kickass costume on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mindy asked. Dave finished putting on his green and yellow wet suit.

"I have to take care of some business." Dave replied. He grabbed both of his Batons off his floor and put them in their holsters, on his back. Mindy looked baffled.

"What are you talking about?" Mindy asked. She was so confused. He walked up to her and gently grabbed hold of her arms.

"Just trust me, ok." Dave let go of her and walked back down the stairs. Mindy was speechless, she stood at Dave's bedroom door, puzzled. He walked out the front door in his green and yellow wet suit. Mindy heard the front door close and snaps out of it. She rushed down the stairs and chased after him.

"Dave wait, I will come with you." He stopped and turned back around.

"No you can't, Mindy stay here. I promise I will be right back." He replied. Mindy was determined to find out what he was up to.

"Can't you at least tell me where you are going?" Mindy asked. Dave walked back up to her.

"Look, just know I have to do this alone ok. I will be right back. Promise me you will stay here until I do." He did not like keeping Mindy in the dark but he had to do this alone.

"Alright, fine I promise." She reluctantly responds.

"Ok I will be right back." Dave walked away into the darkness, leaving Mindy alone at his house. She watched as he left. Once he was gone she walked back into the house. _Now what the hell am I supposed to do?_


	4. The banquet

Chapter-4 The banquet

Author's note- I would quickly like to thank JAXX118 for the advice and all my reviewers, thank you. I went back and fixed a few things in the previous chapters, I hope they are better.

Mindy walked down the hallway into the kitchen. She looked for anything to get Dave off her mind. She walked over to the large refrigerator and opened the door. _There is barely anything in here._The refrigerator was empty, the only food was some mustard and slices of pizza. _What the fuck, what does Dave eat?_Mindy was astonished to find nothing. _I am so… fucking hungry. I guess I am having pizza for dinner._She shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the refrigerator. She walked back into the living room. She sat down on the black, leather couch and turned on the TV.

_How long is Dave going to take?_Her patience was slipping, she pressed down on the controller button harder and harder with each passing second. _I can't take it!_She threw the controller down on to the floor, the controller breaks into pieces from her strength. _What could he be doing?_ Thoughts of Dave fighting thugs without her, kept running through her mind. _Whatever he is doing, he better hurry the hell up._

At the police banquet downtown-

The banquet was held in a large extravagant building, filled with rich men and women sitting at round tables, with wine glasses in hand. Everyone was wearing expensive tuxedoes and dresses. The smell of expensive perfume and cologne wafted through the air. The mayor of New York stood behind a podium at the front of the large room, he tapped his wine glass with a fork and everyone stopped their conversations. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We all need to thank the police chief, Vic Gigante. Because of him, we have no more vigilantes on the streets. Crime is at an all-time low." Everyone began clapping and the police chief stood up and took a bow. Vic Gigante was no longer a corrupt detective that worked for the D'Amico family, he was promoted and now is a corrupt police chief that works for the D'Amico family.

"Thank you, thank you." Vic Gigante sat back down, he lowered his head down to the guy sitting next to him.

"I have to go take a piss." He stood up and walked out of the banquet room. He walked down a long hallway to the men's room. The men's room was all the way in the back of the building, where no one can hear you. He opened the men's room door and strolled inside. _Huh, nobody in the men's room._He walked up to a sink and began washing his hands. The door silently opened behind him and he doesn't notice. He slowly wiped his hands off and looked up at the mirror. What he wanted to see, was himself. What he did see was something completely different. He squinted his eyes. There was a weird looking green and yellow figure standing behind him. When Vic realized who it was, it was already too late. His eyes opened wide, in shock.

In one instance Kick Ass grabbed hold of Vic's head and with all his might, slammed him into the mirror. His head makes a crack in the mirror and the blow tipped him off his balance. He fell down on to the ground. Kick Ass did not waste any time and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him further into the men's room. Vic tried to break free with his legs kicking around but can't. Kick Ass tossed him down on to the floor. He grabbed Vic's arm and pulled it around his back and began to twist it. Vic's face was shoved down on to the dirty men's room floor.

Vic screamed out in anguish, the pain was too much to bear for him. Kick Ass held his arm tighter with the intention of breaking it.

"Shut up! If I twist a little more." Dave stated.

"Ok-ok I understand!" Vic replied, the last thing he wanted was a broken arm.

"Do you know who I am?" Dave asked.

"Yea, yea, you're that Kick ass guy." He replied.

"Good… You know why I'm here. You are going to get rid of all the files you have on every superhero. You are going to stop all arrests on super heroes. I know you are on the payroll for mobsters, you are also going to stop taking their money." Vic could not believe this guy was asking all of this.

"What… You got to be fucking kidding me, the D'Amico family will have my head." Kick Ass twisted his arm further. The pain was excruciating, Vic's face turned red and sweat ran down his face.

"Ok-ok, I won't take any more of their money! I will do anything you say if you just let go of my arm!" Vic stated, he couldn't take the pain much longer.

"Good… and one more thing. Mindy Macready is not Hit girl, she is a fifteen girl who has never hurt a soul. Do we understand each other?" Vic could not stop nodding his head yes.

"Good, and if I ever hear that you are filling a report on another superhero, I will find you." Kick Ass let go of Vic's arm and stood up. He walked out of the men's room leaving Vic. He walked out the back door of the building, into a dark alley. Once he was outside, he stopped and leaned on a brick wall. He took a long, deep breath. _I can't believe I just did that._He had a hard time keeping his cool.

It was completely pitch black out and Dave realized the time. _Crap I have to get back home, I don't want to keep Mindy waiting._ He ran down the alley, back to his house.

Vic Gigante was left on the men's room floor, shaken up. In all his forty years of his pathetic, money stealing, double crossing life, he never had his life in danger. _Holy shit!_He got up and ran out of the men's room. He stumbled out of the large building, leaving the banquet behind. He turned to his car and gets in, he pushed down on the gas pedal and hurried back to the police station.


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5- Decisions

Author's note- These chapters are coming out later than I would like. I keep going back to my previous chapters trying to fix things. I am going to try to get the upcoming chapters out sooner.

With Mindy at Dave's house-

She was sitting on Dave's couch, watching some TV show. _What is going on… in this fucking show_? She had a confused look on her face. The show was some cartoon with cats and dogs talking to each other. She could not believe what she was watching, she had never seen anything like it. _Where the hell is Dave, I have been sitting here for two hours._ As she was thinking about him, Dave opened the front door and stumbled into the house, completely out of breath. His green and yellow wetsuit was dirty. Mindy stood up, crossed her arms, she was annoyed.

"Where the hell, were you?" She asked. Dave looked over at her, he could see she was irritated. He pulled his kickass mask up off his head and dropped the mask down on to floor.

"I was just, taking care of some business." He casually replied. He looked down at the floor to see the TV remote in pieces.

"What happened to the TV remote?" He asked. Mindy looked down at the remote and back up to him.

"Forget about the remote. Why the hell do you keep saying, I took care of some business?" She asked. He didn't reply and simply walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She was confused; she was not expecting a random hug. Dave was so content; he did not have to worry about Mindy being caught by the police anymore. The anxiety of Mindy being caught was gone. She stood there with him holding her in his arms. _Um okay? _He let go of her and stepped back.

"Dave? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just fine." He replied with a smile. She was curious. _What happened out there?_

"Mindy I'm really tired. I am going up to bed." He walked toward the stairs.

"What…that's it. You're not even going to tell me what happened?" She asked. Dave stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at her. _I should tell her._

"Come on. I will tell you upstairs." He lightly replied. Mindy walked up to him and they both sauntered up the stairs to Dave's room. They walked into his room and sat down on to the bed. He pulled his batons out of their holsters and laid them down on to the floor. He cleared his throat.

"I went to this banquet thing that was being held in the police chief's honor. I went in there and found him in the men's room. I convinced him to stop arresting super heroes. I also told him, that you are not Hit girl and he listened." Mindy took a second to process everything.

"How do you convince him?" She asked.

"I took his arm behind his back and twisted it." He replied.

"Hell yea. Why didn't you let me come with?" She asked.

"Because, I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't want you to get caught." He replied.

"Like they could catch me." She stated.

"I wasn't going to take any chances. And now we don't have to worry about the cops looking for you."

"Yea… but I would like to have seen you twist that guy's arm. That would have been fucking awesome." She said. Dave chuckled.

"Mindy, I am so tired. I am going to sleep." Dave lied down on to the bed. Mindy watched as he just lied down and fell asleep right in front of her, while still wearing his Kick ass outfit. _Great. _Mindy sat there for a moment, thinking to herself. _I don't want to be alone tonight. _She lied down and pulled the blanket over her body. They both fell asleep in no time.

The next day, at the police station with Marcus-

The chief had an announcement, he called all the detectives and cops down to the station. Vic Gigante stood at the front of the criminal investigation room with police officers and detectives siting at their desks and standing around the room. Vic looked exhausted, his hair was a complete mess and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He stayed up all night, trying to gather all the files he could find on every superhero. He also went to the evidence room and found the Handgun Mindy used to kill the men working for Chris D'Amico. He put the Handgun in to a bag and hid it away.

"Everyone listen up!" All the men and women turned their attention to Vic. "We are going to stop trying to get these…vigilantes. We are going to focus on the mob from now on… ok?" All the detectives and cops nodded and agreed. "I also want every file you guys have on any vigilantes, on my desk." All the cops and detectives groaned.

Marcus was surprised by Vic's change in heart, he could tell the chief was shaken up from something. Marcus always knew Vic was low life scum, he never thought he would change. _What did Dave do to him?_

"Ok." Vic walked back into his office, while rubbing his arm. Marcus stood up from his desk and left the police station. He headed to his SUV and drove off, towards Dave's house.

Back at Dave's house-

Dave and Mindy were lying on his bed, peacefully asleep. Both of them had their eyes shut and they were both on either side of the bed.

Marcus arrived at the house. He ran up to the house and began to bang on Dave's front door. The loud knocking abruptly woke Dave up. He rubbed his eyes. _Who would be knocking on my door, at this hour?_ _Ah! _He rolled off his bed onto the floor, his body slammed down on to the ground, hard. The loud crash woke Mindy up, she grabbed a pillow and covered her ears.

"It's too early." She stated. Dave sluggishly stood up, he looked down on the bed. _She slept on my bed again._ There was nothing he could do. He took off his Kick ass outfit and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He put them on and walked out of his room and down the stairs. The banging on the door continued.

"Alright-alright I'm coming already." He declared. He opened the front door to see Marcus standing there.

"I don't know what you did to change his mind, but I don't want to know." Marcus stated. He began to walk into Dave's house. Dave placed his hand on his chest to stop him.

"I already told you, Mindy is staying here." Dave stated. He did not blink. Marcus looked down at Dave's hand and back up at him.

"Dave. You know I can't let her stay here. I am her guardian, I can't have her staying with some boy, I barely know." Marcus said.

"Can't you at least let her stay, one more night?" Dave asked.

"I guess I do owe you for getting the cops of her back. Ok one more night. But I want you in separate bed rooms and I want her back in school tomorrow."

"What? You know she won't be happy to hear that."

"I am not going to have her, run around in a cape and mask all day. She still needs to learn so much."

"She doesn't, she is the smartest person I know. Hell, she is twenty times smarter than me."

"Dave, this is not up for discussion." Marcus declared.

"Ok, but I don't know how Mindy will react." Dave replied.

Meanwhile up on Dave's bed. Mindy slowly got up, she stood up and yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she looked down on to the bed to see Dave. _You have to be fucking kidding me._ Dave was gone again and she was frustrated. _Is it too much to ask, to see Dave in the morning. _She walked out of his room. She looked down the stairs to see Dave and Marcus standing at the front door. She walked down the stairs, up to them.

"Marcus what are you doing here?" She asked. He walked up to her.

"I just came by to tell you. You can stay here with Dave, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" She asked.

"You will go back to school." The second Marcus said the word school, Mindy was upset.

"What!? Come on. I don't want to have to sit in fucking classes and listen to some teacher talk about some stupid shit, I don't need to know." Mindy replied, annoyed.

"Mindy, I understand you don't like school, but you have to have an education." Marcus stated. She sighed. She looked over at Dave. He had that smile on his face, the one that always brightened her day up. _I know how Marcus can be, I can't believe he is letting me stay here. I could run, I could get away but someone keeps me here. If going back to school means I can stay here with Dave, then I will go back to school._

"Alright, fine, I will go back to fucking school." Mindy unwillingly replied. Marcus smiled.

"That's exactly what I wanted to here. Ok, I will be back here around seven tomorrow, to take you to school." Marcus said with a smile on his face. He walked toward the front door.

"Great." Mindy sarcastically replied. Marcus stopped right before the door, he turned back around and stared into Dave's eyes.

"And Dave. Don't forget about that talk we had." Marcus said. Dave nodded. "Good." Marcus opened the front door and left the house. He got into his SUV and drove off, back to his home.

"Great, now I have to go back to school." Mindy stated.

"Aw come on, it won't be that bad." Dave replied.


	6. Kick ass 3,0

Chapter- 6 Kick ass 3.0

**Author's note- Their hasn't been many reviews recently and I would love to hear what you guys and gals think. Any constructive criticism would also be great. I would love to hear your guys and gals thoughts. I have also finished reading though the comics and I was thinking of introducing some of the super hero's from the comics that were not mentioned in the movies, too Dave and Mindy. Just an idea. Anyways here is the sixth chapter. Now that all the loose ends are tied up, time to finally get to the actually story.**

Three weeks later-

It was the month of June. The flowers were in full bloom and the sun shined bright. Birds were chirping and the air was fresh.

It was quiet for the past month. Almost every mobster was staying under the radar and out of sight. Mindy and Dave did what they could on the streets, helping people and stopping muggers. Mindy was back at school and living with her stepdad Marcus, she was bored out of her mind and hated every second of school. Marcus came to terms with her, she was never going to stop being Hit girl. He was not ok with everything she did but he understood she was never going to change. As long as she stayed in school he was ok with her dressing up in a mask and cape.

As for justice forever, they were back working their normal jobs. Dr. gravity, received a job at a large business firm. Marty and Todd were back at school. Insect kid was back at his part time job. Remembering Tommy were back working at their coffee shop and night bitch was back teaching ballet. Every single one of them never thought about reforming justice forever, they wanted to put that behind them. Dave and Mindy were now alone, the only super heroes left in the city.

Dave could never stop being a super hero, he trained every day, for three straight weeks. Never going to school, never hanging out with Todd or Marty, just training. He also received a large amount of money from Mindy, from all the busts her and her father got. Dave tried to refuse the large amount of money but Mindy wouldn't decline. He was able to keep his father's house and now lived alone. He spent most of his time at big daddy's dojo/armory.

Dave was currently in the armory, training. The armory was the same, with assault rifles and handgun's covering the walls. The only difference was Mr. Lizewski's picture now hung next to Damon Macready's picture. Dave would sometimes find himself drifting off, staring at his father's picture, wishing he was still here. It fueled him in a way, he wanted to keep the streets safe, so no one would have to suffer the pain of losing a loved one, to some thug.

He did pull ups, sit ups and crunches around the armory. His workout routine was tougher than ever. Training every day, never stopping for anything. He needed some rest and sat down on a couch he brought from his house in to the armory.

_So here I am, back at square one. No one to talk to, no family, no super hero's to have my back, no girlfriend but most importantly no Mindy. _Sure Mindy was back at school and in the city but Dave barley ever saw her face to face. He would still text and call her but that wasn't enough. They would occasionally go out on patrol but not as much as he would like. Dave stared up at the ceiling, thinking more and more about Mindy. _I feel so lonely and strange. I have never felt this way about any girl, nothing about Katie, or night bitch. I feel like there is this void in my heart, I can't explain it_. _I can't explain whenever I am around her. It feels like my heart aches. Damn it! I like a fifteen year old girl… I just, I think I… I love Mindy. _Dave paused, he never said that about any girl. He thought about it more and more and it started to make him feel proud. _I love Mindy. I love Mindy. _

"I love Hit girl!" Dave stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, his chest pumping back and forth. He felt good about himself. _Still doesn't change the fact, she is fifteen years old. _He stretched his arms and got back to his workout routine.

Meanwhile with Mindy-

She left school and arrived at the armory. Putting the code in, the door unlocked and she walked in. She turned the corner and found Dave working out. He was doing one arm pushups on the floor with no shirt and wearing his black sweat pants.

_He is always training. _She took a minute to admire his muscular body. Sweat ran down his body as he pushed up off the ground. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach, one she would always get watching Dave work out. She wanted to get a closer look. Slowly inching forward, she hit the wall with her foot, making a loud thud. In any other circumstance she could sneak through anything, but when her attention is focused on Dave, her mind is clouded.

Dave heard the loud thud. He immediately stood up and looked over at the door.

"Oh hey Mindy, I didn't hear you come in." Dave grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it down over his head.

"Yea." She replied cursing herself for not thinking straight. She shook her head to get all the thoughts of Dave's body out of her mind.

"I brought some Chinese food." She raised a white, greasy bag of Chinese food. His eyes gleamed, the aroma of fried food was enticing.

"Awesome." He happily stated. She brought the bag of food over to a table and sat down. He pulled up a chair on the other side of the table.

"What did you get?" He eagerly asked and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Hold on a minute." Mindy pulled out a small container from the bag. "Here, got you some fried dumplings."

"I have been starving, thanks." He grabbed the small container and set it down on the table. He opened the small container and the smell and steam wafted up into the air. He grabbed a fork and began to dig in. Mindy had some soup.

"So, how is school going?" He asked.

"Boring, I have to sit in these classes and try not to fall asleep." Mindy muttered.

"I know how that can be." He replied.

"How has your training been going?" She asked.

"Um, it's ok… no it sucks. Mostly I just work out. I don't learn any new fighting moves unless you are teaching me." He stated.

"Come on Dave, you're doing fine. Anyways aren't you making some metal armor, or something? I saw you working on it earlier."

"It's not done yet." Dave looked over at his new creation. The new metal helmet for his kick ass suit stood on a desk. He had been working on it for the past week.

"That reminds me, I am going out on patrol today. Do you wanna come with?" He asked.

"I wish I could, but Marcus has been breathing down my neck. He wants to take me out for pizza today and talk to me about our vigilante stuff. That reminds me." Mindy looked over to the nearest clock. "I have to go, Marcus will be pissed if I am late." Mindy stood up. "I will talk to you later." She ran out of the armory, quick as a flash. Dave didn't have any time to say goodbye.

"Alright. See ya." Dave yelled. Mindy did not hear him and he sighed.

He finished his fried dumplings and stood up. _Alright time to get ready. _He walked over to the wall where his kick ass costume hung. The green and yellow wet suit now hung on the wall right next to Mindy's hit girl costume. Dave grabbed it and began to put it on. Shoving his legs down the pants and his arms. The wet suit clung to Dave's body like a glove. He finished with pulling down his mask, over his face. Putting on his mask, he felt strong and more like himself. _Here we go._ He walked out of the armory, ready for a patrol on New York's streets.


	7. Out on the streets

Chapter-7 Out on the streets

**Alright the seventh chapter. Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot. Anyways on to the chapter.**

Out on the streets of New York-

The streets were filled with yellow taxi cabs, honking their horns. Everyone could smell the fumes from their cars as it filled the air. Pawn shops, deli's and pizza parlors were on every street corner and tall building's towered over the busy streets.

The sidewalks were filled with joyful individuals, giving Kick ass high fives and yelling his name. Dave felt good, wanted, people were happy he was there. _It feels good to be back. _Dave loved wearing his costume out in public.

Hours went by and nothing happened. Hours of walking idly down sidewalks. No fights, no one to stop, nothing. Dave leaned against a brick wall, he watched as people walked in front of him and cars drove by. _I wish I had some company. I wonder what Mindy is doing right now?_ The pizza parlor next to him had smells of delicious pizza being made. His stomach began to grumble. _Damn it, I'm hungry again._ He peered down the street and saw a small news stand, on the corner. He walked further down the street over to the small stand. The news stand was small and had several different magazines on stands.

As Dave viewed the different magazines, he noticed there was a small section of comic books. _Oh yea. _He grabbed a comic book and began to read through it. _Shit, the new Ironman came out already. I have to get this. _He walked over to the cashier.

"I would like to buy this, please." Dave stated.

"Sure, no problem." The man replied. The man grabbed the comic book. As he was grabbing the book, he would glance up at Dave. Every so often, he would take a glance at him, from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, are you that Kick ass guy? The man asked.

"Yea, that's me." Dave replied.

"You know, because of you, there aren't as many crimes in New York." The man said as he looked down at the book.

"You think so?"

"I know so." The man handed Dave the comic book. Dave reached down to grab some money from his back pocket. He was about to grab the money when the man interrupted him.

"Hey don't bother with the money, this is on the house." The man stated. Dave paused and turned back to the man, surprised.

"Really? Are you sure." He asked.

"Of course." The man simply replied.

"Ok, thanks."

"No Kick ass, thank you." The man said with a smile. Dave shook the man's hand. He walked down the sidewalk while reading his comic book.

As he walked by an alley, he caught a glimpse, of a sight that looked all too familiar. Coming to a halt, he walked back to the dark alley. _You have to be kidding me, this guy again. _In the dark and desolate alley was the same mugger Dave stopped several times over the past month. The same five foot ten, toothless, dirty mugger had some guy up, against a wall. He was whispering in the guy's ear with his hand firmly around his throat.

"Hey!" Dave shouted. The mugger glared over at him, confused. Dave walked towards the mugger. The alley was cold and smelled of garbage.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop stealing from people!" He stated. The mugger let go of the guy he had up to the wall and walked up to Dave.

"Do I have to beat the shit out of you again?!" Dave declared. They were now face to face and the mugger eyeballed Dave.

Something outlandish occurred. The mugger did not smack talk, or yell or even spit in Dave's face. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed hold of Dave's arm. He held Dave's arm tightly and pulled on the green fabric.

"No-no please, no. Please no more, I can't take it anymore." The mugger desperately begged. He began to sob and tightly held Dave's arm. Dave was so confused. In many ways he pitied him and felt sorry.

"Alright, I won't beat you up, but you have to stop mugging people." Dave replied.

"Ok-ok, I promise." The mugger agreed, as tears streamed down his face. The guy, who was being mugged just a moment ago, was still there watching.

"Hey, dude, get out of here." Dave told the man. The man nodded and began to walk out of the alley.

Dave looked back down at the mugger. Something changed about him. There was no longer sobbing, just a devious grin spread across his face and his eyes were open wide. It was like something out of a horror film. Dave never saw anything like it. The mugger looked up at him grinning.

"Oh wait I forgot. I brought friends… Come on out boys." The mugger said, deceitful. Two big, robust men walked out from different dark alley ways. They wore ragged, dirty clothing and had short dirty hair. Dave noticed something different. One of the thugs had a glass eye in his left eye socket.

The mugger let go of Dave's arm and stood up. The men surrounded Dave, leaving little room to move. The three of them had devious grins on their faces and they cracked their knuckles. Dave looked at the men, his eyes filled with worry. The two big men towered over him. He was nervous, nevertheless he reassured himself. _You can do this, think of all the training you have been through. _That was the only thought he could tell himself, before the fighting began.

"It's payback time you bitch!" The mugger yelled and charged Dave. The next thing Dave knew, his body was acting on its own. He kicked the mugger in the gut, back and pulled out his batons from their holsters. He did not hesitate, there was no time for hesitation, only action.

He charged the three men, flailing his batons around, smacking the thugs in the face and gut. One thug dodged his baton and landed a vicious punch, to Dave's gut. He spat out blood and the blood stained the pavement. He was staggered for second. A second, was just enough time for the thugs to jump him. The one eyed thug swiped his legs and he fell down to the ground. Dave lost his batons and went into the fetal position. Kicking and punching a downed super hero was fun for these common thugs. They began to laugh, an evil laugh as they slammed their fists and heels down on Dave. Dave tried to move, but couldn't, the thugs were making it difficult.

"Your goanna die in this alley! You little shit!" One of the thugs yelled as he kicked Dave in the gut. Dave didn't think this would be it, to die in some alley by some thug's hand. No one was going to come save him, no one knew where he was. He had to fight the thugs on his own, somehow he would have to take them down.

**Alright there is the seventh chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
